


Perfection

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble, Enigma failure, Other, X5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero's fury was beyond comprehension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

_Let it go._

The Colony Virus pattered across Zero's mind like soft, sweet rain. Zero slid in and out of consciousness, his vision lunging back and forth through a dark tunnel; moments of light followed by a sharp wrenching backward into incohesion. The shuttle's remains were crumpled in around his midsection in a brutal embrace. Something metal and wicked dug deep into his side; all the way through, it felt like, some horrid bisectioning wound spreading every time he rattled in a breath of thin, lifeless air.

_Let it go._

A shape reached out, and touched his face in its hands, cold, warm, insubstantial,  _perfect_. He blinked, straining to focus, thought it was X, because it smiled upon him with unending compassion and forgiveness. He blinked, the world contracted, expanded again into blurry haloes; no, Iris, Iris, Iris, the eyes... wet, pained, pleading eyes, a shivering light burning deep inside the center of the translucent chest.

_Iris, help me. HELP ME!_

The perfection reached into his chest, grabbed into his core, pulled and  _twisted_. Like a pulled plug, Zero's heart drained away, swirling down down  _down_ , leaving a brittle, hollow glass shape of grief behind. Blood gorged into his throat, smothering him.

His soul shrieked and rattled.

_You weren't meant to feel. This suffering is artificial. And temporary. Let it go._

A horrible stillness swept through him.

His dying sight came into focus again, but from the wrong side. He was looking at himself now; his broken body, smashed into a hunk of half-frozen debris floating above the shoulder of the planet, a thin layer of frost already beginning to form over his lips and empty, cracked eyes. Blue splinters scattered across his cheeks like tears.

He felt nothing.

_They_ _**made** _ _me feel._

He was perfect now.

_I don't need to feel._

He looked at the world, wreathed in blue light. It was all so clear.

_**I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL** _ _._

Zero closed his eyes, at peace for the first time in his life.

**And his fury was beyond comprehension.**


End file.
